La vengeance
by Elijay Crow
Summary: La guerre est finie, Rick a épargné la vie de Negan selon la volonté de Carl et le chasse. S'il revient, le groupe de Rick le tuera sans possibilité de négocier. Dans sa quête de vengeance, Negan rencontre Alpha … Negan a-t-il réellement changé ? [SPOILS COMICS / SAISON 8 !]
1. Blablabla

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont l'œuvre de l'excellent Robert Kirkman. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **SPOILS** sur les comics 22 à 29 ainsi que de la saison 8 suite à la mort de Carl !

Salut tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur une de mes séries préférées : The walking dead ! Ayant lu tous les comics et étant à jour dans la série, cette fanfic contiendra beaucoup de spoils, si vous ne lisez pas les comics et que vous souhaitez garder l'effet de surprise quant à la série, je vous déconseille de me lire.

Negan étant mon méchant préféré, je me sentais obligée d'écrire une histoire lui étant concernée ou il tient le rôle principal… Alpha tiendra un rôle important aussi, mais je vous laisse découvrir lequel.

Je n'ai pas de rythme de publications bien précis, ayant une vie bien remplie j'essaierai de publier régulièrement pour que mon histoire ne tombe pas aux oubliettes.

J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives tant qu'elles sont écrites sans méchanceté et sans jugement, je réponds à toutes les reviews.

A très vite !

Elyjay -Crow.


	2. Chapter 1: mise au point

**DISCLAIMER** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à l'excellent Robert Kirkman. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **SPOILS** sur les comics 22 à 29 ainsi que sur la saison 8 après la mort de Carl !

 **Langage cru, violent… C'est du Negan tout craché ! Vous êtes prévenus, je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle…**

* * *

Rick plaqua Negan contre un mur, Lucille dans une main et son révolver dans l'autre. Le shérif contenait difficilement sa colère, et Negan pouvait la ressentir. Il avait envie de parler, mais étant en position de faiblesse, il savait qu'il en faudrait peu à son ennemi pour qu'il lui tire une balle entre les deux yeux.

 **Ecoutes-moi bien, je ne me répèterai pas. Tu as détruit tout ce que je possédais, tu mériterais de mourir pour cela. Si j'écoutais mon instinct, tu serais déjà mort à mes pieds. Mais, j'accepte d'honorer la demande de Carl qui demande qu'on te laisse la vie sauve, parce que nous sommes tous épuisés par cette putain de guerre qui dure depuis déjà trop longtemps. J'accepte que tu vives, mais j'impose mes conditions et n'accepte aucune négociation.**

Negan hocha la tête, silencieux. Il ne devait rien laisser transparaitre, mais à l'intérieur il sautait presque de joie. Ce con de Rick Grimes était vraiment sérieux à mettre fin à cette stupide guerre d'un claquement de doigts parce que son gamin en faisait la demande ? Quoique, Negan n'avait rien contre Carl qui était bien moins borné que son abruti de géniteur… Au moins, il n'allait pas mourir, du moins il l'espérait…

 **Donc, tu vas quitter mon territoire, et je t'ordonne de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici. Si tu braves les interdits, tu mourras avant d'avoir le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Ta batte dégoulinante de sang d'innocents ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité.** Poursuivit Rick d'un ton froid.

 **Que…** **Que comptes-tu en faire ?** Balbutia le barbu en roulant des yeux.

 **Enterrée comme tous ceux qui ont malencontreusement perdu la vie. Tu ne feras plus de mal à quiconque, tu peux me croire.**

Sans crier gare, Rick empoigna son vieil ennemi par le col et le traîna jusqu'au portail qui fermait l'accès à la colline et fit signe à Maggie de faire l'ouverture. Negan essayait vainement de se débattre en espérant au moins partir dignement, mais le shérif le tenait d'une poigne ferme. Jeté comme un malpropre, il se retrouva le cul dans la boue, putain de pluie !

 **Adieu Negan.**

Et les portes se refermèrent d'un coup sec. Soupirant lourdement, le grand brun se releva et commença à marcher, sans savoir où aller. Il avait tout perdu, ses rares soldats encore fidèles étaient tous mort durant la bataille. Simon ? Cette misérable merde qu'il prenait pour son bras droit avait pris un bon coup de batte entre les deux yeux. Après le massacre de la décharge qu'il n'avait absolument pas prémédité, il avait dû essuyer la colère de cette tête de poireau de Jadis ( **NDLR : I'm SO SORRY c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça haha** ) qui était persuadée qu'il était derrière tout ça… Hors, il était trop occupé à se battre contre ce connard de shérif. Et, ses soldats, sans nouvelles de lui, le croyaient mort. Simon, en pauvre écervelé qu'il était, avait donc pris la tête des opérations et avait tout fait capoter !

De retour au QG, il avait pris Simon à part en prétextant préparer le plan de la bataille finale. Après l'avoir confronté et essuyé ses plates excuses dont il n'avait que faire, il en avait fini avec lui. Seul lui, Negan, était le chef, le seul à prendre les décisions. De toute façon, Simon l'insupportait plus qu'autre chose et avait un peu trop pris la confiance.

Après une grosse heure de marche, il posa sa veste sur la branche d'un arbre et regarda autour de lui. Tout lui semblait si… mort. Pas une seule trace de signe de vie, hormis quelques zombies qui s'acharnaient sur un cerf. Il soupira, lasse, et repris sa route après avoir attaché sa veste autour de sa taille, ruisselant de sueur.

Au bout de quelques pas, il se sentait de plus en plus agacé. Il ne savait pas où aller, et il avait cette sale impression d'être suivi. Mais quand il se retournait, il ne voyait pas un chat dans les parages.

 **Est-ce que je deviens fou ?** Murmura-t-il en s'épongeant le front.

 **Visiblement oui.**

Surpris, le barbu sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

 **Mais t'es qui non de dieu ?**

 **Moi, c'est Alpha. Et tu empiètes sur mon territoire, et ça, c'est une très mauvaise idée.**

* * *

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 1.**

 **Vos avis ?**


End file.
